


Warm

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: She was warm.





	Warm

"This really isn't your fault you know."

Shinji Smiled.

"You're right it isn't my fault."

Ritsuko gave a slight smile in return.

He walked over and put his arms around the older woman.

It felt like He was home.


End file.
